Legacy
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Aomine and Kise had a fight. It almost broke the two apart. Fortunately, a little good talk saved them. Even more fortunately, without them realizing, they even left a legacy for the future 'them'. AoKise Week #7: Anything


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 5,047 words

**Summary**: Aomine and Kise had a fight. It almost broke the two apart. Fortunately, a little good talk saved them. Even more fortunately, without them realizing, they even left a legacy for the future 'them'.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. AU. Bittersweet. Unbeta'd; any grammatical errors are solely mine.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day seven with the prompt: Anything

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © m [Pixiv ID: 7501309]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**Legacy**

* * *

Aomine and Kise weren't a new couple. They had been in a relationship for four years. During those four years, of course they had had fights; from small quarrels to major argues. The reasons were varied. One of them that triggered fatal fights was jealousy. This was usually caused by Aomine. Kise was a popular model, so of course he had people continuously staring at the blond. It seriously pissed the tanned male off.

Kise usually could soothe his lover's anger. It usually wasn't that big of a deal. Press was always exaggerating everything. There was that one time when he was seen with his model friend and the showbiz went hectic by the gossip of him dating that girl. Oh, how Aomine was furious that time.

After all those fights, Kise thought he could handle another jealousy attack. He just didn't expect that jealousy would come from himself.

"Around with Sayama-_san_ again, huh?" Kise asked cynically as he stood by his apartment's door, waiting for Aomine to come in. He could smell the reek of alcohol coming from the tanned man's body.

Aomine sighed. "It's not what you think it is," he answered.

Kise snorted. He knew Aomine would never cheat on him, but still, it couldn't calm him down. He was so used of having girls flocking him, thus making Aomine jealous; not the otherwise! Though, Aomine was only flocked by a particular girl. Sayama Keiko, Aomine's new manager, to be exact.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Aomine groaned. He was dead tired that day, and Kise getting angry at him was certainly not a good sign.

Kise snapped. He put his hands on his hips before shouting, "Oh, I can! _You_ always get angry at me whenever that stupid media frenzies about me getting close to another girl. Why can't I do the same to you?"

The shouting made Aomine's head throbbed with pain. "Just, shut up, okay. I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now. G'night," said the navy-haired man. He just waved his hand and went to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, his blond lover just stared at him with disbelief. Did Aomine just run away? Oh crap. Words couldn't even describe how furious Kise was. That was it! He was fed up with Aomine's bullshit. If the tanned man didn't care, then he wouldn't too.

Kise grabbed his coat from the coach. The blond also took his phone and wallet before stormed out of his apartment and slammed the door. What did he care if Aomine was bothered by the sound? He didn't give a single fuck to whatever problem the world was facing right now. He just wanted to go somewhere with no people and stay there to clear his mind.

However, instead of doing so, Kise stood in front of Akashi's house. The red-head had texted him earlier that he was staying for two weeks in Tokyo for a _shogi_ championship. Kise just needed to stay somewhere where no one would question him or try to intervene. His sisters, Kuroko and Momoi were definitely off the list.

"How may I help you?" asked one of the butlers of the house when Kise knocked on the door.

"Umm, I … I want to see Akashi Seijuurou. I'm his friend, Kise Ryouta," Kise said as he scratched his head sheepishly. It was embarrassing already to come in the middle of the night to sleep over at Akashi's house. He didn't need to tell the butler that he needed Akashi because of some stupid fight with his boyfriend.

The butler let Kise come in to the guest room. Kise sat on the majestic sofa and waited while the butler was calling for his young master. A maid came and offered him cookies on jars. Kise declined politely. The maid blushed a little seeing Kise's smile and put a cup of tea in front of Kise with slightly quivering hand.

"Thank you," Kise said before smiling warmly. The pretty maid just nodded with face reddening. She excused herself before going back to the kitchen and chatter with other maids.

It wasn't long until Akashi came out, still wearing his _hakama_. His intimidating aura still existed after all these years. Even though Kise was used to it now, still it never failed to cringe him a bit. Akashi took a sit in a chair across Kise. His heterochromatic eyes were staring at Kise, seemingly judging the situation.

"I see that you're looking for me, Ryouta. What is it?" Akashi asked. His stern words made Kise feel anxious somehow.

"Um, so, Akashi-_cchi_. I, uh, I was having a fight with Aomine-_cchi_. I was angry at him, so I left. I really didn't want anyone to question me right now, so staying at Kuroko-_cchi_ or Momo-_cchi_'s place won't do. Then, I just think of you," Kise explained. He tried to carefully choose his words, but in the end, everything he wanted to say just flooded out of his mouth.

Akashi crossed his hands on his chest before nodding slightly. "I see your problem," he said. "And I'm not exactly declining you either. You're welcomed here; stay as long as you want."

Hearing those words, Kise beamed in happiness. He even almost jumped and hugged Akashi. _Almost_, if Akashi hadn't glared daggers at him if the blond dared to lay his fingers on him.

"But," Akashi cut shortly after.

"But?"

"Are you sure Daiki isn't worried? Have you called him?"

Kise pouted almost immediately after Akashi mention his navy-haired boyfriend. He really didn't care about what Aomine would think about his whereabouts right now. He just wanted to stay away from his lover, and possibly from the world itself.

"He doesn't care," Kise replied briefly.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. His lips curved into a smile. His ex-teammates' relationship sure was interesting. He didn't mind having a part between them. It would certainly be a good story to tell.

"Well, if you insist. I have a guest room on floor two. It's in the same hallway as mine. Yours are at the end of the hallway, the room on the right. I have my father's clothes that might suit you. If you need anything, just call the butlers or maids. Then, make yourself at home," Akashi said. He handed a silver key to Kise.

The blond smiled so brightly that his cheeks got puffy and pink. Akashi smiled wider seeing his friend. The red-head thought, Kise didn't become a model for nothing. His smile looked so beautiful.

"Okay, then. Shall I escort you to your room?" Akashi asked again.

Kise laughed. "No need to be so polite, Akashi-_cchi_. You're making me feel awkward," he said teasingly.

"How do you want me to, then, Ryouta? I'm customized like this," Akashi answered, half serious half joking.

The golden-eyed model giggled. He patted Akashi's shoulder before saying, "You're funny, you know? I never expect Akashi-_cchi_ actually a fun person to talk to."

Despite the unnecessary skinship, Akashi didn't find it particularly annoying. In fact, he was delighted by Kise's statement. The sole heir of the Akashi family may be independent, but he still liked hanging with his friends. He really needed their warmth and laughter to survive his crazed high-class businessmen world.

"Well, that's your room, three rooms from here. This is mine. If you ever need me, just knock, I'll answer," Akashi said. He pointed a room at the end of the hallway before averting his gaze to his own.

"Once again, thanks so much for the help, Akashi-_cchi_. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Kise responded with a small smile.

"Just don't trouble me every time, will you?" Akashi smiled back.

Kise grinned and answered jokingly, "I'll try, but I can't promise you."

Akashi just laughed at that remark. He then pushed Kise lightly to go to his room. "Okay, now you should get some sleep. You look like you've been through war. Rest, and tomorrow you can talk everything out," the red-head said.

"Hmm~ It's rare to see Akashi-_cchi_'s sweet side~ I'm so lucky I experience it!" Kise hummed in a sing-song tone.

"Sleep." Akashi just said that word with the air of finality.

"Okay, okay, Mamakashi~" Kise said before walking to his room. The blond unlocked the door and waved to Akashi before closing it. No other sound could be heard enacted from the room again. It assured Akashi that Kise was already asleep.

Akashi smiled and snorted a little before entering his room too.

"What idiotic couple."

* * *

The ray of sunshine peeking from a small gap of the curtained window fell on Aomine's face, waking him from his sleep. The light stung his eyes. His head was spinning, and he felt worn out.

"Oi, Kise, get me water," Aomine ordered as he sat on his bed. He held his head and tried to lessen the pain. "Fucking hangover," he grumbled.

He waited for some times. When the headache finally decreased, he could think again. The navy-haired man was getting worried when Kise didn't answer.

"Kise?" he shouted. No one answered. Aomine stood up from the bed, quickly regretting that because now his head was spinning like crazy. He stopped to collect himself altogether before coming out of his room to search for his lover.

Aomine searched the bathroom, but Kise wasn't there. The blond wasn't in the kitchen or dining room. Neither was the living room. The tanned male practically searched the apartment high and low, but the blond model was nowhere to be found.

"God fucking damn it, Kise. Where the hell are you?" Aomine cursed under his breath. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water to reduce the headache from his hangover.

Aomine walked to the living room and found his phone on the couch. He grabbed it and quickly dialed Kise's number. He heard several rings before the operator answered with, "The number you are calling is currently unavailable."

Hearing this, Aomine tried again, but this time, he didn't have to wait long to have his call unanswered. Aomine groaned loudly. Kise definitely rejected his call. He could barely remember what happened last night. All he knew was Kise was angry at him for drinking with Sayama. He went straight to bed. He didn't even know Kise just ran off like that. Now, he had no clue of his whereabouts.

The tanned man decided to call Kuroko to see if the shadow knew where Kise was at the moment. His hands typed Kuroko's number. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hello," Kuroko greeted politely.

"Tetsu, you know where's Kise?" Aomine asked quickly. He rubbed his temple and frowned. This matter is draining the life out of him.

"No, I haven't heard from him," Kuroko said again. He began to worry. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, we had a fight and he ran away. I don't know where he is now," Aomine told the truth as he lay down on the couch.

Kuroko sighed. Whenever the couple had a fight, somehow he must step in. He had a feeling he should in this case, too. "Aomine-_kun_, are you sick? You sound tired."

"It's nothing, just bad hangover. Hey Tetsu, can you come over to my place? I need your help," Aomine requested. He gulped his water and slouched back to his couch.

"You know you must deal with your problem yourself, Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko said.

"I know, but my mind is not working right now. Be my brain for a while, would ya?"

Kuroko sighed. "Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he said before he hung up.

Aomine closed his eyes. He tried calling Kise once again, ending with another rejection. The teen breathed curses before walking lazily to his room. He slammed his body to the bed and covered his body with blanket. Aomine didn't sleep; he couldn't. He just lay there with his head throbbing in pain.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell on his apartment rang. Aomine groggily walked to open the door. Kuroko was standing while bringing a pot. It smelled really good.

"_Miso_ soup?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko nodded. "It is said to be effective to cure hangover," the aqua-haired teen answered.

Aomine let Kuroko in and set the soup for him. He ate it, and he must say it tasted really good. He figured Kagami must be the one cooking it. He let the effect took over. Kuroko was right; he head felt lighter now. Aomine sighed heavily and checked his phone. Its screen was as clear as today's sky.

"Kise-_kun_ didn't call you?" Kuroko asked, finally breaking the silence.

Aomine shook his head and said, "Nah. He's probably too angry at me. You know Kise when he's pissed."

"What did you do this time?" Kuroko asked again.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, okay!" Aomine protested.

"It's impossible for Kise-_kun_ to just get angry and storm off for no reason," Kuroko stated, deadpanned.

Aomine sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, you're right. He was angry because I've been drinking with Sayama."

"Your new manager?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Aomine nodded and grumbled about how childish his lover was. The shadow only sighed again. "Well, Aomine-_kun_, if Kise-_kun_ is angry, then you must have crossed the line."

"Me? Crossed the line?" Aomine snorted.

"Please think about it. Kise-_kun_ is, unlike you, not the jealous type. If he becomes so angry like this, it's probably because of your action," Kuroko explained.

Aomine was quiet, thinking about his shadow's words. "Well, I did brush him off when he was about to burst into anger last night," the tanned male said slowly. "And I immediately went to bed, too. But that doesn't mean—"

Kuroko sighed and stared at Aomine as if he was the most idiotic person in the whole world. "Now I'm convinced that you should get into a relationship course. I don't even know how Kise-_kun_ can put up with you this entire time."

The words were blunt and harsh, like almost every other words coming from Kuroko, and they made Aomine cringe. He was to deny it, but Kuroko's stare shut him down. That look on the phantom sixth man's face indicated that he ordered Aomine to heed of his words and think of his actions. Deep down, Aomine knew this fight was unnecessary, and it was his fault. He had been Kise's boyfriend for four years, and he should have known many of the blond's traits.

Kise's vision flashed in his mind and Aomine sighed in defeat. This time, his pride came second. Kise was his first and utmost priority.

"Okay, I'll apologize and explain everything to him," Aomine finally said. "But first, we gotta find him. Any idea where he is?"

"No, I don't. Maybe Momoi-_san_ knows," Kuroko suggested.

Aomine nodded and dialed his childhood friend's number. Momoi answered it immediately with her cheerful voice. "I'm here! What is it, Dai-_chan_?"

"Satsuki, is Kise with you?" Aomine asked bluntly.

"Um, no. Why?" Momoi frowned a little. "Don't tell me you guys are fighting."

Aomine rolled his eyes. Momoi always cared so much about his relationship with Kise. It was good, but sometimes it could be annoying because she always wanted to be involved in some way.

"Yeah, we're fighting, and Kise ran away. I must find him. Now," Aomine answered.

"Well, I can't help you about Ki-_chan_'s whereabouts. Do you want me to call him or something?" offered the pink-haired girl kindly.

"Yes, yes, do that. God, thank you so much, Satsuki. He's not answering my phone. I hope Kise won't reject your call either," Aomine said wholeheartedly.

Momoi giggled before agreeing and hung up. He dialed Kise's number. It rang several times before a voice on the other line said, "Hello?"

The voice was certainly not Kise. Momoi frowned. He started to worry about his blond friend. She just hoped he didn't get into troubles.

"Uh, hello. This is Momoi, Kise's friend. Is he there?" Momoi asked warily.

A faint laugh could be heard from the owner of the voice. "Satsuki, it's me. Akashi," he said.

"Oh, Akashi-_kun_! My, you scared me. I thought Ki-_chan_ is in trouble," Momoi laughed too. She said again, "So, judging from you having his phone, Ki-_chan_ is currently with you?"

"Yes, he is. Is something the matter? Is Daiki finally going to apologize?" Akashi asked.

"So you really can predict the future," Momoi stated amusedly.

Akashi laughed silently again. "Well, whether I can or not, it's about time for Daiki to do so. Ryouta has been in a bad mood since yesterday night. He already broke one basketball hoop in my house. They must end this silly quarrel and talk about their feelings," he said.

Those words made Momoi chuckle. She stated her agreement before asking, "Okay, so I guess it's okay for Dai-_chan_ to come to your house and make up with Ki-_chan_?"

"I'd be glad if they do that. I'll try to arrange everything to go smoothly," Akashi responded. He smiled vaguely whilst the corner of his eyes glanced at the sight of Kise playing basketball alone.

"Okay, I'll tell Dai-_chan_. Thank you so much, Akashi-_kun_. You're the best!" Momoi practically beamed in joy.

"You know me, Satsuki. I'm always right." Akashi smirked mischievously as he stated that with his usual confident and intimidating tone.

Momoi giggled before saying yes to that statement. Akashi then hung up. The pink-head immediately contacted Aomine and told him the plan. Aomine agreed to all that. He wasted no time to dress properly and set off to Akashi's mansion.

The Akashi family's mansion was easy to spot. The building was big and pretty much luxurious. Unlike their mansion in Kyoto that had a traditional Japanese theme, this mansion in Tokyo was more of a Versailles-esque style. Aomine entered the building and rang the door bell. A butler came to welcome him.

"Please come inside. Seijuurou-_sama_ has been waiting for you in the garden," the black-haired butler said politely. He escorted Aomine to the garden, where Akashi had waited for him.

Heterochromatic cat-like eyes stared at Aomine in a dangerous stare. The tanned male winced before greeting Akashi with a, "Hi, Akashi. Long time no see."

Akashi smiled faintly. "Yes, it is. I finally come back to Tokyo, and what do I get? My best friends having a fight," he said cynically.

Aomine groaned. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, it's my fault! Geez."

Silent laugh could be heard from Akashi. "Come on, Ryouta is there. Surprise him. I don't want to hear another fight from both of you."

Aomine grinned and thanked his ex-captain wholeheartedly. He stepped to the garden where Kise was standing, busy admiring the flowers there. Aomine breathed in; _it's going to be alright_, he repeatedly whispered that to himself.

"Kise."

Kise turned around and saw Aomine standing before him. The blond's smile faltered. He was going to run, but Aomine grabbed his wrist faster and kept his lover in place. Kise looked down, clearly reluctant to see Aomine.

"Hey, listen to me, okay?" Aomine tried to persuade his boyfriend.

Kise glared at him coldly. "No, not okay. You didn't want to hear me, so I don't want to hear you either," he stated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was so tired and sleepy and drunk yesterday—"

"Oh of course, because you prefer to have fun with that Sayama girl rather than to talk with me, don't you?" Kise cut Aomine's words sarcastically.

"Hey, please, just _listen_ to me first!" Aomine shook Kise's shoulders hard. The blond winced before slapping Aomine's hands off his body.

"No, I won't listen to you! You always have reasons, don't you? You always justify your actions. You always think you're always right. Hey, guess what? You're not! I have feelings too! I am the one who always have to endure your anger. I can get angry too, just for your information. But of course, you'll be 'so tired and sleepy and drunk' to care, so you can just walk away and sleep, leaving me to clean your mess! Guess what, I don't want that anymore! I'm so sick and tired of your bullshit, _Aomine_!"

Kise shouting in anger was definitely not something you could see every day. It wasn't a very pleasant experience either. Aomine was feeling a very horrible emotion dwelling inside him. His frustration and guilt combined together; it wasn't a good duo.

The blond was panting. Those shouting certainly took its toll on him. He must be tired from all that anger that it just exploded like that. It felt really good though, to be able to release all that anger and frustration piled up. Kise couldn't deny that.

"Okay, you're right," Aomine said quietly.

Kise quickly averted his gaze to anywhere, just not Aomine. He was avoiding his boyfriend. The situation immediately fell awkward.

"You're right. I'm a heartless, selfish, egoistic bastard. I'm a inconsiderate jerk who never cared about the world around him. I'm an ungrateful dick who doesn't deserve someone like Kise Ryouta to be his boyfriend. Do you have any other names to call me?"

Kise stayed silent.

"Kise, I know I've said this numerous times. Maybe you don't believe it anymore. But I love you. I love you, I love you, _I love you_. I know I always trigger the fights between us. I know I have many flaws; I'm egoistic, I'm the jealous type, I'm insensitive, and many other bad traits. But believe me; I tried to obliterate those behaviors from me, and it's all thanks to you. You make me want to be loved and accepted. You're the one I care about with my life. I know my actions say otherwise, but if you can read my mind, you must know how I feel towards you," Aomine said.

Kise sighed and replied, "But I can't read your mind, Aomine-_cchi_."

"I know. That is why I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I'm stupid and insensitive. If only I know how you feel, I will immediately do anything to make it up to you. But I don't know. That's how stupid and insensitive I am. And I'm stupider to just walk away when you want to talk to me about how you feel. I regret that so much. So right now, I want to ask you one more time. Do you still want to talk about it? Because that's all we need right now; talk."

Kise stayed quiet to consider Aomine's words. When his anger was finally dimmed, he could think straight again. He realized that, from the beginning, all he and Aomine needed was a good talk. Aomine missed that once. Would Kise be able to trust him a second chance?

"Okay," Kise breathed out those words heavily. "Okay. You want to talk, so let's talk."

Aomine sighed in relieve. He followed Kise who sat on a bench near the fish pond. The blond looked extremely tired. Seeing this, all Aomine wanted was to stroke his boyfriend's head and pull him into a tight embrace. Unfortunately, Kise wasn't in the mood to appreciate that action.

"Sayama and I have nothing between us. I don't know how she feels about me, but I will definitely choose you over her every day. I just want you to know that," Aomine started. He really didn't know what to say. He just wanted Kise to know that he loved him more than he ever loved anyone.

Kise sighed. He absentmindedly played with his bang. He looked down and said quietly, "I know. I'm sorry. I was carried away. I'm just … I'm so angry at you for running away when I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Kise, listen to me." Aomine cupped Kise's face and brought it up so the blond's eyes met his. "You are my boyfriend. I love you. Sayama is nothing compared to you. Everyone else in the world is a piece of shit compared to you—"

Kise couldn't help but giggle at this remark.

"—and I want you to realize that. I know I make mistakes. I know I make lots of them. But never doubt that I love you, okay? Next time, if I ever leave you when you want to talk, or if you need me in any way, just slap me. Slap me or punch me, and yell to my face that you need me. Promise that, okay?"

Kise laughed again. He wiped the tears staining his eyes and cheeks. The model nodded and smiled warmly. It was easy to forgive Aomine, especially after all he had said.

"Well, maybe I'm just jealous. I don't know. I just feel kinda insecure. Sayama is an amazing girl. She's pretty, smart, tall, cheerful, kind; she's perfect. I'm scared, Aomine-_cchi_. I'm scared that you will leave me for her. That you will replace me with her," Kise admitted with a sad expression. It pained Aomine to see his beloved boyfriend looking like that.

"You must be stupid to think like that. How can I prove it to you that you're the only one, huh?" Aomine asked as he ruffled Kise's hair.

The blond mumbled his protest, but he didn't say anything for some times. It was after a long, awkward silence, when Kise whispered softly, "… time capsule."

"What?"

"Let's make a time capsule," Kise repeated his words, more firmly than before.

Despite the weirdness of the blond's request, Aomine just agreed to it nonchalantly. Kise smiled brightly. Words couldn't explain how relieved Aomine was to see that smile again.

* * *

Aomine and Kise stood in front of a sakura tree outside a torn down building. They went to Kise's old kindergarten. Kise requested that they should bury their time capsule beneath the sakura tree. The tree held so many meanings to the blond.

"If you dig on the right place, you can find it," Kise said.

"Find what?" Aomine asked.

Kise closed his eyes and smiled softly. He felt a single petal of sakura flower fell and brushed his skin. It was so peaceful, as if nothing went wrong in the world. The blond then opened his eyes and answered, "My old time capsule."

They dug a hole on a certain spot Kise believed as the spot where he once buried his time capsule. Kise didn't bury it shallowly, so they needed to take their time. It wasn't the exact spot either, but they could see the edge of a small brown box jutting from the hole. Kise was definitely sure that it was his time capsule box.

Aomine took the box out and cleaned the surface from dirt and soil. He exchanged glance with Kise and opened it. A photo, a paper crane and a piece of paper were in it.

"That paper! It's the letter I made for me ten years from that time. I can only open now," Kise said joyfully. He read the words written on it in silence. His smile widened.

_Dear future Ryouta, _sensei_ told the class about love. I still don't understand. She said love is a strong feeling about caring someone and never wanting to part from them. Have you found your love? Is it someone I know? Am I happy right now? I hope the person you love makes you happy no matter what!_

Those words, written in a neatly-written hiragana (well, as neat as a child could write), brought a smile to Kise's face. He was so pure and innocent. The blond just knew, if the five-years-old him knew about the love of his life, he would be so overjoyed. Despite all his imperfectness, Kise loved that person. The model was glancing at the love of his life right now.

Kise was glancing at Aomine.

"So, it's time to bury it, I guess?" Aomine suggested. Kise nodded and took out several photographs and a piece of paper. Kise kissed it lightly before folding it and placed it on the box.

The couple buried the time capsule again. They had decided that the next time they had a major fight, they must go there and see what was in the box. It was full of memories of what they had been through together, and it was also a prove that they couldn't just let such relationship fall apart because of a stupid quarrel.

However, if the fight never happened, Aomine and Kise decided to open it at another certain time.

* * *

_Dear future Daiki and Ryouta._

_Hi, this is eighteen-years-old Daiki and Ryouta. We're a couple for four years. We've been in several fights. There are the stupid ones and the fatal ones. We almost break up several times, but in the end our relationship works out. I don't know; I just feel like Aomine-cchi belongs to me, and I belong to him. We basically belong to each other._

_Daiki and Ryouta, we are writing this because we just had a quarrel. Basically, Kise is feeling insecure of a girl's presence near me. (Aomine-cchi, did I really say that?) I told him that it was stupid for him. I told him that he will always be my one and only love. That's why, future Daiki, if Kise ever say that again, I want you to smack his head and tell him that you still love him the way you do when I write this letter._

_Future Ryouta, I know there will be dark days ahead. I know there will be days when your relationship with Aomine-cchi won't go as you please. If that time comes, please remember how you feel about Aomine-cchi. Please remember the times you spent together. Please remember that, even after all these years of happiness and sadness, you are still together. You love Aomine-cchi; I know you do from the bottom of your heart. Please don't let go of that incredible feeling so easily._

_Future Daiki and Ryouta, we hope when you read this, you're already a happy couple. How are the rings? How is the wedding? Do any of you stutter during the vow? Does everything go well? Are you two happy? We always wish the best for the future ahead. We know we will._

_—Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, April 2014._

* * *

**[Day 7: Anything]**

**—The End.**

_#7: They bury a letter; a legacy of their reincarnation to let them know that they've been together in another life._

* * *

**A/N**:

Phew! This is taking me forever! Seriously, I'm late for the last day!? What the hell! Ok, in my defense, I was typing when there was a sudden blackout and my laptop ran out of battery. Then I have a graduation party today so it's been so busy for me. I'm lucky to be able to finish this.

So, AoKise Week is finally over, eh? Well, it's sad because we have to wait a year for this event to happen again. But I'm still happy and proud. I'm happy that I can celebrate this happy week together with my fellow shippers and friends, and I'm also proud that I can contribute with my works.

Long story short, thank you so much for reading and sticking to me from the beginning of the week until the very end. It has been a very tiring yet delightful experience for me. Favs and reviews are greatly appreciated~ Well, see you next time!

**061614 2250 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
